


BTVS One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hiatus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Buffy one shots with pretty much no plot. I take requests and stuff, so yeah enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tara/Willow- Perfect Way to Start the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Some Willara to start us off.

It was late, well possibly early depending on your point of view and in Tara's mind two hours and four drinks ago this was a brilliant idea. Although now that some of the booze has worn off and she's sobered up a bit, her nerves are starting to get to her and she's turned around eight times before this. Willow had told her yesterday that Buffy and Riley would be either out all night or at his place, meaning that Willow would be alone all night and Tara wanted to invite her over, but her nerves got the best of her. After turning around for the ninth time, Tara finally just ran toward Willow's apartment and knocked on the door, the partially drunk part of her still there, but hiding itself.

"Buffy did you lock yourself out again?" Willow asked opening the door before looking up to see Tara. "Oh Tara, hi. Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah thanks." Tara said and once she was inside, she sat on Willow's bed and tried not flinch or anything when Willow sat next to her. "So, I, uh, was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime, like a date or whatever?"

"Uh, yeah that sounds cool." Willow said and Tara smiled before staring down at her shoes. "So brings you to this part of campus?"

"I remembered you talking yesterday about how nobody would be here and I guess I wanted to make sure you were okay and not bored." Tara said and Willow smiled. "What?"

"You are really cute, like in both an attractive way and in the way that puppies are cute." Willow said and Tara smiled before leaning in a bit and waiting for Willow to catch on and kiss her. When Willow finally did, it was electric, the way that Willow's lips melded so perfectly with Tara's was like nothing either girl had felt before. "Um, wow."

"Yeah." Tara said breathless. They moved back together and this time the kiss was firmer and filled with a little more passion. Tara slid her tongue over Willow's lips begging for entrance and Willow happily granted it, moaning into Tara's mouth as the blonde woman placed her hands behind Willow's head and massaged Willow's tongue with her own. Eventually Willow broke the kiss for air and Tara kissed her way across Willow's jawline to the sensitive skin behind Willow's ear, eliciting a moan from the redhaired woman as Tara kissed and lightly nipped at the sensitive skin. Tara had spent many nights thinking about what this moment would be like, but nothing her imagination could conjure was as magnificent as this moment right here. Tara bit back a moan as Willow's hands roamed all over her body, tracing patterns on her hipbone and occasionally venturing up to her stomach.

"So, are you, like, good at this?" Willow asked and Tara shrugged, taking a break from Willow's jawline to get a good look at the slightly flushed redhead. Tara had gotten lost in Willow and hadn't noticed that she was practically laying atop of the girl, but keeping the majority of her bodyweight on herself as to not injure Willow.

"I guess, kinda depends on the girl." Tara said and Willow nodded before kissing Tara's neck and pulling the girl back on top of her. Tara found herself at a loss for words and she could feel her self control slipping away the longer that Willow kept kissing, biting lightly, and licking her neck. She felt her self control jump out a window when Willow's hands found their way up Tara's shirt and started to massage her breasts, tweaking her nipple until it stiffened under her fingers and them moving over to the other one. After believing she'd had enough, Tara took charge again and moved down Willow's body, pushing her shirt up a little to reveal pale skin before taking off her own shirt and watching as Willow took off her shirt and slid out of her pajama pants.

Tara took in Willow's half naked body before sliding out of her jeans and the very uncomfortable heels she decided were needed for a night on the town. She bit, sucked, licked, and kissed her way up and down Willow's body before noticing she'd left several hickeys, some in places that could be covered, others no some much and admired her work. She pulled the sports bra off of Willow's body and then kissed around her breast before latching her mouth onto one of Willow's nipples. As Tara felt the nipple stiffen in her mouth, she switch and repeated the twirling motion of her tongue before sliding a hand down Willow's underwear and sliding her finger through Willow's wetness and smirking to herself at how wet she assumed she had made Willow.

"More" Willow breathlessly moaned and Tara slid Willow's underwear down her legs and rubbed her thighs while licking strides along Willow's cunt. Tara marveled in the way that Willow withered under her touch and smirked at the whining sound Willow made as she pulled away. After repositioning herself so she'd be comfortable, Tara slid two fingers inside of Willow while kissing up the redhead's body. Tara thrust her fingers at the exact same speed as she kissed, driving Willow insane, but also making sure she was close by the time that Tara reached Willow's mouth for a kiss. As Willow got closer to the edge Tara deepened the kiss and sped up her the speed at which her fingers thrust into Willow as she screamed Tara's name in pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked once Willow's breathing had gone back to normal. Willow smiled and kissed Tara's cheek before slipping her fingers inside of Tara's underwear. Every little brush of Willow's skin on Tara's set both women's bodies on fire, Tara was close and it was all from watching Willow. Willow's fingers teased Tara's entrance before sliding a finger inside of Tara and pumping it. As her pace and Tara's breathing quickened, Willow eased another finger inside of Tara as she kissed her, letting Tara control the heated kiss best she could. They kept the kiss going until a breathless Tara pulled away in desperate need of air and to moan out in pleasure as Willow hit her special spot, pushing her from the brink of an orgasm. As Tara came down from her orgasmic high, Willow's alarm clock started going off, making both women jump slightly at the sudden noise before Tara smirked, managing to both worry and slightly arouse Willow.

"What?" Willow asked her girlfriend before Tara's smirk widened into a smile.

"One could say we found the perfect way to start the day." Tara said, the alcohol still obviously in her system.


	2. Kennedy/Dawn- Night Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Kennedy have a little fun while everybody else is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tara is still alive so the whole Willow/Kennedy thing happened once when Willow got drunk or something. I'll write it later, but anyways Kennedy just has a crush on Willow. Also Dawn is 16 in this story and Kennedy is like 20.

"Dawn, go upstairs." Buffy said and Dawn clenched her fists before stomping upstairs and slamming her door shut. She thought that since she had kind of pushed Buffy towards Faith, that Buffy would treat her like an adult or at least something other than her kid sister, but no. Dawn got the baby treatment even after helping everybody save the world which was total bullshit and she was done with everything, Buffy had finally started to include her in conversations, now she was back to being Dawn, the baby that couldn't hear anything. She was snapped out of her little sulk fest when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dawn said angrily. She was surprised to see Kennedy walk into her room, a slight smile on her face.

"Are you going with Buffy and the other girls to the party?" Kennedy asked and Dawn shook her head. "Why not?"

"All Buffy would do is have somebody stand five feet away from me and make sure I didn't do anything but stand in the corner or something." Dawn said and Kennedy sat down next to her. "It's not fair, I helped save the world and she still treats me like I'm a damn child."

"That's her job, you're her baby sister." Kennedy said and Dawn looked at her hands. "Well, if you want, we can hang out here together and I promise not to treat you like a baby."

"That sounds cool." Dawn said and Kennedy stood up. "What time are they leaving?"

"In about 5 minutes." Kennedy said and Dawn smiled, a plan hatching in her head. Kennedy left and Dawn worked on perfecting her plan, well at least until she heard a knock on the door and saw Tara come in.

"Hey, how come you're not going with us?" Tara asked and Dawn shrugged. "Are you still mad at Buffy for sending you upstairs earlier?"

"I helped save the world too, but all she ever does is treat me like a child." Dawn said and Tara rubbed her back.

"Well, I think it shows she cares about you. If you want, maybe sometime later we can hang out and I can show you some more magic." Tara said and Dawn nodded before Tara left with Willow for their little date before the party. Once the house was mostly empty, Dawn walked over to Kennedy's room and knocked on the door.

"One second." Kennedy said and a second later she opened the door, wearing a tank top and semi-tight short shorts. "What do you wanna do?"

"Watch a movie or something, it doesn't matter much." Dawn said and Kennedy shrugged before sitting on her bed and making a little space for Dawn to sit. Dawn moved a little bit towards Kennedy, placing her hand on the older girl's thigh. "Maybe a movie is a little too boring for a slayer like you."

"Yeah, but Dawn you're really young and I doubt Buffy would take kidnly to me making out with her sister." Kennedy said and Dawn smiled.

"Buffy doesn't have to know." Dawn said and Kennedy smiled at the thought of taking Dawn while everybody was out. Although Dawn was young and Kennedy didn't feel like becoming a child molester or something else that's unpleasant. "And who said we'd stop at making out!"

"Dawn, you're a kid and I don't feel comfortable doing those things with you." Kennedy said and Dawn frowned. "It's nothing personal, but you're young and I think I'm a little old for you."

"Kennedy, I like you and nobody has to know if we actually did anything." Dawn said and Kennedy shrugged before giving in and letting Dawn kiss her while her hand inched its way up her thigh beforre dipping under her shorts before trailing her hands up Kennedy's stomach.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Kennedy asked and Dawn nodded before deepening the kiss and letting her hands roam a bit more. Kennedy decided to take charge and kissed along Dawn's jawline and neck until she got to the thin material of the girl's t shirt.

"Um, actually I don't." Dawn said and Kennedy stopped before giving Dawn a reassuring look. She pulled off her own shirt and then went to work on Dawn's. After noticing that the teenager had opted for not wearing a bra, Kennedy smiled and admired what there was to admire.

"I'll go easy on you." Kennedy said and Dawn smiled before gasping at the woman's warm tongue on her budding nipple. Kennedy lightly teased the girl's nipple with her tongue and Dawn reveled at the feel of Kennedy's tongue ring on her sensitive skin. Kennedy switched nipples and teased her again before kissing, licking, and nipping her way down Dawn's body.

"Why'd you stop?" Dawn asked was Kennedy stopped at the hemline of Dawn's pajama pants.

"I want to make sure this is all okay with you." Kennedy said and Dawn nodded before smiling as Kennedy slowly pulled her pants down her legs and kissed the inside of Dawn's thighs before hooking her finer around the edges around her underwear and pulling them down her legs and tossing them onto the ground.

"You can go ahead if that's what you wanted to know." Dawn said and Kennedy eased Dawn into eveything, kissing along her thighs and then licking her, smiling at the moans and gasps coming out of the girl's mouth. Kennedy had to admit, she's lasted a lot longer than most virgins she'd had. As Kennedy slid a finger inside of Dawn, the young girl gasped and then moaned as Kennedy's tongue licked at her clit. Dawn came thrashing and screaming Kennedy's name.

"You okay?" Kennedy asked knowing not everybody had slayer stamina like her. "Do you need food or anything?"

"I'm fine." Dawn said and Kennedy smiled before straddling the girl and grinding into her. "Not quite ready for round two."

"I get it." Kennedy said and Dawn looked at her before leaning up to kiss her and grabbing a hold of the slayer's hips. "Now are you good to go?"

"Yeah." Dawn said and Kennedy shifted to where she could control the pace. She started at a slow pace and then sped up as Dawn's moans became louder and the kissing became as frantic as the body grabbing. As Dawn came, Kennedy kissed her neck and moved faster to catch up with the teenager. As Kennedy cried out Dawn's name, she could hear a door open and they both became scarily quiet and frantically put on as many clothes as they could manage before somebody came upstairs.

"Hey Dawnie." Faith said and Dawn smiled at the other slayer. "Buffy wanted to know if you were mad about earlier."

"No big deal." Dawn said and Faith smiled before looking down and and picking up two pairs of underwear. Dawn went wide eyes immediately and Kennedy put on a smug smirk. "Please don't tell."

"I won't, but stay safe and nothing in my bed." Faith said and Dawn was relieved. "You kept my secret so I'll keep yours."

"Thanks." Dawn said and Kennedy smiled.

"Now, in your own room, I need to have a talk with my fellow slayer." Faith said and Dawn took her underwear to her room. "Don't hurt her because then Buffy will hurt you and I might have to too."

"I won't, trust me, breaking Dawn's heart is not on my list." Kennedy said and Faith left, tossing Kennedy her underwear as she walked out of the bedroom. Kennedy slept that night with dreams of Dawn and what kind of future they'd have, Dawn slept with similar dreams, and Faith dreamt of the talk that would come from buffy once they came out with their relationship.


	3. Fuffy- Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuffy fluff. Some cuddling leads to a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and I'm sorry.

Faith smiled as Buffy's arms wrapped around her midsection and her hands occasionally drew patterns on the surrounding skin. They'd been driving all night and Faith was dead tired. Everybody else would be arriving in about an hour, meaning they wouldn't have enough time to get some actual sleep and have sex, so they went for cuddling and sleep. Faith would never admit it, but the cuddling was her favorite part, she got to be close to Buffy and there wasn't a constant fear of Dawn catching them.

"Are your tired?" Buffy asked and Faith nodded against her girlfriend's skin. "Go to sleep, because you promised Dawn a self defense lesson."

"Don't remind me." Faith said remembering the promise she had made with Buffy's little sister in order to keep a certain ring secret from the other slayer and the rest of the group. Dawn had kept Tara being alive again pretty well for about 6 months meaning her secret was safe until she was ready to propose.

"I wonder why she wanted self defense lessons from you instead of me." Buffy said and Faith shrugged. Buffy tightened her grip on Faith, but loosened it as the taller slayer turned to face her. "I mean, I'm the slayer and she's never once asked me for that."

"Maybe she wanted a different take on it." Faith said and Buffy shrugged before moving Faith's head down to hers. They stayed like that until Faith realizated that everybody else would arrive in a little bit. "Can I asked you something?"

"Yeah." Buffy said and Faith took the ring she'd kept in her coat pocket since the gas station.

"Wanna marry me?" Faith asked and Buffy nodded, smiling brightly. "Good because Dawn would have been disappointed if you said no."

"Where'd you find this ring?" Buffy asked and Faith shrugged. "Did you buy it?"

"Not really, I sorta came into it." Faith said and they kissed until everybody got there and Faith blushed for hours as Buffy told everybody the mushy stuff of their relationship, Faith's badass reputation going out the window with each passing second.


	4. Hiatus

I am working on something else and am currently all written out. I will update this when I feel I can write on this to my full ability.


	5. Faith/Buffy- Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith didn't know why Buffy was so tense, but she knew how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because, this is set in season 3 around the time that Faith first arrives.

Tense. It was the only word that Faith could think to describe Buffy. Something was stressing her out and the dark haired slayer didn't like it one bit. Especially when it caused as much tension between them as it did. Maybe Faith did something and didn't realize it, but then again Faith shouldn't give two fucks whether or not she made Buffy feel bad or weird.

"So, what's on your mind?" Faith asked and Buffy shrugged. "C'mon, there's gotta be somethin' going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"Not really, I mean, something was brought up today and I wasn't really prepared for it." Buffy said and Faith nodded, knowing how surprises could be. "Can I ask you something?"

"You did, but shoot." Faith said and Buffy gave her a look.

"Are you attracted to me?" Buffy asked and Faith was taken aback by the question. "I mean, not that it'll change anything between us, but someone kind of brought it up earlier and I was a little bit curious."

"I mean, you're hot, but I don't really know you that well. There's a physical attraction, but I'm not sure about the feelings part of it all." Faith said and Buffy leaned in and kissed her. "Trust me B, I'm not sure you're going to like where this is headed."

"Hey, it's not like the tension could get any worse." Buffy said and Faith nodded before kissing the short blonde. Buffy pushed Faith against a tree and let her hands roam around Faith's body. "God, I can't believe I'm about to do this here with you."

"Trust me, this wasn't how I planned my night to either." Faith said and Buffy giggled as Faith's hand brushed past her side. "I didn't know the slayer was ticklish."

"And you're not going to tell anybody." Buffy said and Faith kissed the other slayer's neck. Both of them realized that they didn't exactly have the longest time, so they rushed things a bit. Not bothering to take off Buffy's pants, Faith unbuttoned them and slid her hand in, nudging Buffy's legs apart with her knee.

"Less nails." Faith said and Buffy loosened her grip on Faith's arm. Faith's fingers knew exactly where to brush, swipe, and apply pressure. To say that Buffy wasn't impressed was a lie. As Faith kissed Buffy's neck she heard a small moan escape the blonde and knew that she was close. Faith twisted her fingers inside of Buffy and smirked as the girl unraveled in her arms.

"Jesus that was... intense." Buffy said and Faith smirked before Buffy led her home. Once they were in Buffy's room, the tension was back and stronger than ever. Buffy pushed Faith backwards onto her bed and climbed on top of the dark haired slayer. "I hope you know that I haven't done this."

"You're telling me that you and ginger snap haven't tried anything?" Faith asked and Buffy shook her head. "Well that ruins a few dreams for me."

"Please don't." Buffy said and Faith nodded. Buffy kissed Faith and then unbuttoned her pants, wondering how she fit into the unnecessarily tight pants. As Buffy's fingers came into contact with Faith's cunt she moaned loudly. "Shush, I don't want to wake up my mom."

"Sorry." Faith said biting her lip to contain moans as Buffy's fingers filled her and twisted inside of her. "Fuck B you're a natural." Soon, Faith felt herself cumming and it was every bit intense as she thought it'd be.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked and Faith nodded.

"Just need a bit of water." Faith said and Buffy smiled and nodded. "You're too good for me B."

"Nonsense, you just haven't figured everything out yet." Buffy said and Faith wondered how she managed to become as lucky as she is.


End file.
